


Someone to rely on

by TheHotCupcake



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Family Drama, Feminization, First Time, Fluff and Angst, I don't think it's incest between cousins, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Rimming, Underage Sex, but if you do they're cousins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:04:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4908178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHotCupcake/pseuds/TheHotCupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anne and Johanna were always not only sisters, but truly soulmates. They dreamed all their lives about living next door after they married and having kids who were best friends, but the last one didn’t go so well. Gemma and Lottie hated each other with burning passion, while Louis and Harry just never clicked and didn't care about each other, too busy keeping their sisters off each other’s throat, until something happens and changes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first larry fic and first one in english, so if anyone wants to beta for me I'd be forever thankful. Please forgive any mistakes, english is not my first language.  
> I don't own anyone or anything :)

“Hey mate, have you heard about your cousin Louis yet?” Harry will never know who Niall’s sources are, since they don’t have this many friends.  
“Do you honestly think I care? You know I’m not close with him” He always found the boy and his sister too loud and hyperactive for his liking, getting into trouble all the time. Harry was calmer and liked to play by the rules, like his own sister Gemma and unlike his cousins.   
“Oh boy, you’re gonna care” Niall laughs loudly while Harry rolls his eyes and continues to walk towards their first class. “There’s a video of your dear cousin sucking Zayn Malik’s cock at a party that happened on Liam Payne’s house last Saturday” the taller boy stopped dead in his tracks and looked at the other with big eyes “He was really going for it, I’ll send it to you” he finished smirking.  
“What the f… No! You fucking pervert, I don’t wanna see it! Oh my god, Aunt Jay and Uncle Mark are going to be so pissed, they’re gonna kill him! I didn’t even know he was gay!” he said making Niall scoff while entering Math, until he was pulled back forcefully and slammed against the emptying hallway wall by none other than Louis himself.

“You can’t tell anyone in the family, seriously!” he whispered in a hushed voice way too close to the other’s face “I know we’re not friends and you don’t own me anything, but you have to keep your mouth shut! Especially with Gemma, I know how you guys are close and she’d tell, if only to hurt Lottie” Harry noticed the other boy had tears in his eyes despite all the threatening pretense.  
“Calm down” he started in a soft voice, trying to soothe the other boy “I’m not going to tell anyone, and you’re wrong about Gem, she’s not like that, but I’m not going to say anything” this made the other boy finally let his guard down a bit, letting even more obvious how thorn he was about the whole situation.  
“Have you seen it?” Louis asked ashamed, making Harry promptly shake his head. “I was drunk you know, I didn’t know what I was doing or that someone was taping it” he said looking down and turning away, probably to go to his class, which both of them were very late for by now. Harry let him go, mainly because he didn’t know what else to do.

Inside class he was met was a lot of scolding from the teacher and a lot of smirking from Niall, he ignored the last, but knew his best friend would demand to know everything in detail after class. He doesn’t remember any other time when he was so distracted in math, but he couldn’t stop thinking about his cousin’s sad eyes. Although they were one year apart in age, they studied in the same schools their whole lives and still he didn’t know anything about the other, always blindly following their sisters in their silly war, how is he only now realizing that’s the real reason they never really got to know each other? But now Gemma and Charlotte are both away in college and next year Louis will be too so it’s basically his last chance to build some kind of connection before they all follow different paths. Harry decides he should go for it and that he’ll pay him a visit after school.

 

He didn’t expect to find his aunt so devastated when he got to her door that afternoon. “Hi Aunt Jay, are you okay?”  
“Oh, it’s fine honey, what a surprise you here! Did Anne send you? I need to go talk to her anyway, let’s go back together!” she said already pushing him out the door.  
“No! Wait, I came to see Louis, is he in his room?” she looked at him like he’d just grown another head. “Is there a problem?” he asked with uncertainty.  
“I mean, you never came to see Louis, do you know anything about what happened to him?”  
“What happened to him?” he asked nervously.  
She sighed deeply. “You can go up to see him honey, maybe you can help him because god knows he doesn’t let me!”

Harry went up not knowing exactly what to expect, but when he knocked a loud “GO AWAY!” gave him the answer. He was already turning on his heels, but something made him try again.  
“It’s Harry, I just wanna talk for a bit”  
And like that the door was open revealing a heavily bruised Louis, making his eyes go wide. “What the fuck are you looking at, come in before I shut the door in your stupid face!”  
“What happened to your face?” Harry said going in and throwing himself in Louis’ bed.  
“Still better than yours” Louis scoffed, “feeling comfy Harry, do you want another pillow?”  
“I’m good, thanks” he smiled, “but seriously, what happened to you, your mom is very worried, is this because of the video?”  
“Shhhh, mom can’t know” he said making wild signs and sitting on the bed beside the younger boy.  
“Relax, she’s over at my house talking to mom, you know they always run to each other when something happens”  
“Yeah…it’s so annoying, they’re so dependent”. They’re now lying side by side on the bed, staring at the ceiling.  
“I think it’s nice to have someone you can always rely on”  
“Is it like that with you and Gemma?”  
“Isn’t it with you and Charlotte?” he asked finally looking at Louis.  
“I don’t think so, I mean, she’s great but we don’t tell each other everything, we’re the ‘suffer in silence’ type” Louis said with a sad smile.  
“So… were you beat up because of the video?”  
Louis let out a tired sigh so similar to his mother’s, accompanied by humorless laugh. “Yeah… I mean, Pete never liked El’s faggot friends, but now he knows for a fact that we’re gay and I guess that was just overstepping for him and his friends”  
“Don’t use that word to define yourself” Harry said seriously, “it’s deprecating. You’re gay and that’s okay, you have to tell someone about Pete and his friends, he can’t just beat you and get away with it like that”  
The older boy shook his head laughing. “What are you even doing here anyway? I don’t think we ever had a conversation this long, I’m not suddenly your problem because something shitty happened to me”  
“It’s not about that exactly, I just realized we never had a chance, we never got to know each other, all because of a war we didn’t start”  
“What war are you on about?” Louis laughed.  
“Gemma and Charlotte! Come on, why do you think we never got close? We were like, busy sticking by them! Still feels a bit disloyal being here with you”  
Now Louis was laughing for real and it was beautiful, made Harry laugh along. “You’re so full of shit, but maybe you’re right, your sister is a bitch to Lottie though”  
“Oh I really don’t think that’s the case, but we shouldn’t talk about that, we should avoid this subject actually, for the sake of building a friendship”  
“Who said I want to be your friend?” Harry looked affronted, “I’m kidding” Louis smiled sweetly.  
“So… Is Zayn your boyfriend? How is he about all this?”  
“Not at all, just friends with a lot of benefits, he’s a lot chiller than me about the video, but he’s still sad, I mean, nobody wants their intimate moment out for everyone to see. He wasn’t beat up though, maybe because his dad is the football coach, he doesn’t even know about me yet.”  
“Do you even know who taped you?”  
“Not at all, I’ve been trying to remember but nothing comes, I was too drunk, someone just hacked Liam’s facebook page and posted on his wall, he erased as soon as he saw, but it was too late” he paused thinking for a minute. “What about you, do you have a boyfriend?”  
“Assuming much, are we?” Harry laughed easily. “What makes you think I’m gay?”  
“Aren’t you? I’m not usually wrong about these things” Louis said with a smirk. “I bet Liam or Max would love nerdy cute like you”  
“They’re gay too?” he asked incredulously, “I’m not gay by the way, or nerdy, but I can be cute I guess” he gave his best smug look.  
Louis just smiled knowingly at that. “A girlfriend then?”  
“Not right now”  
“Have you ever kissed any?”  
“I’m 16 Louis!”  
“So…”  
“I’ve had girlfriends before, just not serious enough to bring to family parties” he said easily, “I’ve dated Candice for two months, for example”  
“She’s so boring, I bet all you ever did together was study”   
“Well, she does like to study!” Harry sighed making them both laugh.  
“Have you ever had sex?”  
“I feel like this friendship is going too fast” he said without any bite to it, “no, I’m a virgin, what about you?”  
“Not by far, since I was 14” he looked for a reaction in Harry but got none, “with Zayn, we were curious”  
“Are you sure you’re not boyfriends?”  
“Very, I don’t do boyfriends, or romance, or any of this bullshit. I do fucking, only”. Still nothing.  
“Aren’t you a bit young to be this cynical?” he asked with a blank face.  
“I have my reasons” and before Harry opened his mouth he completed, “that you may not ask”

 

Before they knew it was dark outside and time for Harry to go home, but a certain video sent to his phone was still burning a hole in his pocket. After a shower and dinner, he was bored in his room and couldn’t hold it anymore, he just had to watch this video, even though he knew it was wrong.

The video started in a bathroom, Zayn seated on the closed toilet lead and Louis kneeled in front of him, kissing his mouth while opening his pants, both laughing and oblivious about the other person in the bathroom, probably ridden behind the bathtub curtain. And then Louis begins sucking Zayn’s half hard cock hungrily, and it’s so hot, Harry starts to feel himself hardening inside his sweats and he can’t help but palm himself, listening to the sounds Zayn starts making, seeing Louis sometimes choke softly and hold the base of the other boy’s cock with his delicate hands. Before he knows it, he’s coming harder than ever before, watching Louis finishing himself off with his hand, still kneeled in front of a sated Zayn, after having taken his load in his mouth. 

After coming down from his high, Harry immediately erased the video embarrassed, but he couldn't help how his thoughts kept going to his cousin, his delicate hands, skillful mouth and pretty eyes for the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

In the next morning Louis texted bright and early offering Harry a ride to school, which not only took him by surprise, but made him feel even worse about the previous night. He said yes anyway.

At breakfast his mom made full english and kept sending weird looks. “Mom, do you wanna talk about anything?”  
That made Anne smile. “I mean, I’m just very happy that you and Louis are finally becoming friends, but…” her expression became suddenly serious, “you know you have to tell me if something bad is happening to him, right? You have to tell someone who can actually help him before something worse happens. He’s still a child, no matter what he says to you”.  
That made Harry swallow dry. “I mean, I would, but I really don’t know, he just told me he got into a fight, and we’re just getting closer so I don’t wanna push him”  
His mother gave him a meaningful stare. “Okay baby, be responsible.”  
“I will, have to go now or I’ll be late” he ran out of the door feeling even worse than before, if that’s possible, but Louis was still inside, so he waited on the sidewalk.

 

“Hey mate, what you’re doing sitting on the floor?” Louis asked as soon as he spotted Harry, looking as beautiful as ever with his soft fringe and blue eyes in the sunlight. Of course the younger boy chastised himself immediately for noticing such things.  
“I was just waiting. Let’s go or we’ll be late”  
“Nerd” Louis said shaking his head while getting into the driver’s seat.  
As soon as the car started Harry told everything he had talked with his mom.  
“I’m not used to lying to her, and you are in trouble Louis, I mean, you have to do something to shut down this video and you can’t keep on being beat up”  
Louis listened to everything with tight lips, waiting for Harry to finish before he said anything. “This is the 21th century Harry, it’s the internet, and we can’t shut down the video. I won’t get beat up anymore, I’ll be more careful. Remember you told me you wouldn’t tell” Louis searched his eyes for a second.  
“I won’t, I promise”, this boy would be the death of him.

The rest of the ride was silent, except for the soft radio music in the background. Before breaking apart when they got to the school, Harry hugged Louis tight, being the cuddler he is, saying softly in his ear, “call me if you need me, don’t go around alone, take care of yourself, I don’t want to see you hurt by these cowards again.”  
Speaking of the devil, Pete shouted from a near bench, “Yo Tomlinson, another boyfriend already? I can’t keep up”, everyone in his group laughed, “Please don’t make a video this time, we’re still traumatized by the first one.”  
“He’s my cousin you asshole, take care of your own business” Louis screamed while the taller boy just shook his head. “You better go H, Zayn and the rest of the boys are right there, I’ll be okay” he smiled.  
Harry smiled back and went in his way.

 

He shared everything with Niall of course, apart from the bit where he actually, not only watched the whole video, but masturbated to it.   
“Man, you’re the only one who didn’t notice Eleanor’s little gay crew. Everyone in this school always suspected of Louis, Zayn, Liam and Max. They never dated anyone publicly, all those Instagram pictures shopping and drinking starbucks with Eleanor, don’t even get me started at the slumber party snapchats, that’s why her boyfriend Pete is always talking shit behind their backs”  
“You’re such a stalker and I’m a blind man” he said with a blank face.  
“I’m not a stalker, I just don’t have my head in books 24/7. It was very amusing to hear you define yourself as a man though” Niall said laughing loudly, “such a manly man with a beard and ripped abs” he started teasing and tickling his best friend.

 

Everything seemed fine and Harry was happy exchanging silly texts with Louis, until the break between third and fourth period, when things really went wrong.   
Harry was walking to his next class when he walked by the older boy’s locker and saw him with Pete beside him whispering “faggot, faggot” repeatedly. He really doesn’t know what gets into him, but he goes straight to Pete and asks: “What the fuck is your problem?” making Louis eyes go wide right away.  
“Harry, let go! He’s just bitter because El broke up with him” his words were followed by Pete trying to punch him, but having his arm held by Harry.  
That began a big fight, ending only when the principal of the school got there, taking all three boys to her office and, of course, calling their parents.

 

Anne and Jay got there together, of course, and went straight to their boys in the principal’s waiting room to hear what happened from them first.  
“Lou, what’s happening to you? You have to talk to me!” and that made the boy that was completely apathetic, ignoring everyone around him, break down crying on his mother’s arms.  
“Harry baby, this isn’t like you at all, remember what we talked this morning?” before he could say anything to answer his mother Louis interrupted with murderous eyes:  
“Don’t fucking say anything, I think you’ve ‘helped’ enough!”  
That made Pete laugh from where he was seated waiting from his father. “Oh Lou, your mother doesn’t know, does she? That she has a faggot son that makes amateur videos of himself sucking cock?”  
The statement was followed by a long, heavy silence. Harry looking down at his feet and everyone else too chocked to express any reaction.  
“Do you want to watch the video Mrs. T?” Pete added smiling at Louis.  
“What is he talking about? Just fucking tell me that he’s lying” Jay said with tears in her eyes, shaking and squeezing her son’s arms to make him look at her.  
“I didn’t make the video, someone taped it and I didn’t see them, I don’t know” he still wasn’t looking at his crying mom, his voice was so sad, but he wasn’t shedding a single tear anymore.  
“You’re such an asshole!” Harry finally said getting up. “What kind of person does that? Do you feel better about yourself now Peter?” He started walking toward the boy, but his mother held his arm making him sit back down. “Louis made an honest mistake, he thought he was alone, but some prick, maybe this one” he said pointing at Pete, “was hiding and taping it, and now he’s being bullied and beat up by this psycho and his friends. Louis is not to blame in this situation” he finished looking at his mom and Aunt Jay.  
Pete’s father chose this moment to storm in, oblivious to the tension in the room, talking in his phone in what seemed to be a work related conversation. “Are we all here? Can the principal see us now? I don’t have much time” He said as soon as he hung up the phone.

The meeting with the principal was frustrating to say the least, there wasn’t much that could be done about the video, the bully denied beating up Louis and his father gave him an alibi by saying that he picked his son up straight after class the previous day. The only good thing was that the principal assured that Louis would, from now on, be safe in the school grounds and gave Pete one week of suspension for bulling the boy.

When they got to Anne’s car, Jay, who had been awfully quiet until this moment, turned to her son and said with a cold voice: “You had to go and prove him right, didn’t you? I spent all your life fighting with him for you, and you…”  
“Okay” Anne interrupted standing in front of her sister, “I think this was very stressful and we should all wait a bit, take a shower and eat dinner, before discussing anything” she finished opening the door for Jay and shoving her inside the car. After closing the door she turned to Louis “Baby, what happened to you is not your fault, she’ll come around, I’ll talk to her and we’ll figure everything out. Give your aunt a big hug, come on” she said squeezing him to her chest while he sighed heavily.

On the ride home, Harry tried to reach for Louis’ hand, trying to pass some kind of comfort, but the other boy pulled his hand giving him a hurtful look.  
“You lied” he mouthed. When Harry still looked confused he completed “you watched the video” turning his head to the window.

Getting there, Anne invited (ordered) Jay to stay a bit in her house so they could talk and asked her son to go make some of his famous fajitas for dinner with Louis in the Tomlinson’s house.

Seeing as the blue eyed boy went straight up to his room without a second glance to Harry, he settled for preparing dinner silently and giving the other boy some space.When Harry went up to say dinner was ready, Louis didn’t answer the door so the boy went back home, feeling sad and ashamed.

That night, her mother seated with him and said she was very proud of him for sticking with his cousin and being his friend, but still grounded him for a week because of the lies.

He couldn’t sleep thinking about Louis and everything that happened, so at exactly 2:47am, he decided to steal the spare key his mom had to the Tomlinson’s house and go see for himself how Louis was.

When he got to the other boy’s room, he didn’t know how to wake him up without startling him, or if he should wake him at all, he must be so tired from everything, and he’s so mad at Harry, he probably wouldn’t be pleased to see him there. So Harry was just there for long minutes, creepily staring at the beautiful sleeping boy, and damn, he was so pretty. The younger boy shook his thoughts and finally settled for a nudge on the arm that, of course, frightened the soul out of the other boy.  
“What th…” Harry muffled his noises with his hand.  
“Shhh… I just wanted to see if you’re okay, explain myself” he paused “and apologize”  
“Go on then” Louis said with an angry, hoarse voice, probably from crying, turning on the bedside lamp.  
“I had no right to…” his eyes spotted purple-green finger shaped bruises in his cousin’s neck “who did that to you Lou?” he finished with a sad, soft voice.  
“Oh my god, it’s none of your business! What do you want? Storming into my life after ignoring me for 16 years and breaking into my fucking room? We’re not friends! If you’re here because you watched the video and decided you want some, give up! You’re my cousin, that’s fucking gross and I’m not that much of a whore!” Louis was angry whispering so fast that he ran short of breath by the end of the sentence.  
That hit Harry like a ton of bricks, he was fish mouthing for a second, not knowing where to start.  
“I’m sorry, okay? Curiosity got the best of me and I know it was wrong, I feel guilty, but that’s not why I’m here, I just want to here for you, be your friend, even if I wasn’t before” he stared deeply into those beautiful blue eyes, trying to show that he meant every word “and don’t call yourself a whore”  
“But I am a big whore, you just don’t know it because you don’t know me” he said lying back down with his head on a pillow.  
“So what if you have a lot of sex? It’s allowed and good, if you’re doing it safely and because you truly enjoy it” Harry felt daring and laid down on the other pillow beside him “I still don’t think you should call yourself that”.  
“You’re such a fucking nerd, go to hell” Louis said, but he was smiling now so the other boy felt even more confident and smiled back.  
“But seriously now, tell me what happened with your parents. You’re very good at changing the subject, but I can’t just forget that you’re even more bruised than yesterday”.  
“I seem to bring the best out of people apparently” he smiled in the younger boy direction, but got nothing back “well, my dad chocked me and I’m grounded for life. When mom came back she was a lot calmer, she sat down and talked to me that she was okay with me being gay, that she still loved me but that we had to tell my father.” He stopped at this point and took a deep breath, but that didn’t stop a few tears from falling out. “My father could always tell, you know, that I was gay, he was always making little comments and I felt that he was embarrassed to introduce me to his friends and stuff. I did things as a kid that a normal boy wouldn’t, because I just didn’t know better. Anyway, tonight was hard on him and I might have ruined my mother’s marriage” he finished covering his face.  
“You are a normal boy Louis, you’re lovely, and if your mom’s marriage end, it’ll be your dad’s fault, not yours”   
“I don’t want to talk about that”  
“Okay, do you want me to go?”  
“No, please stay here, you can go tomorrow morning, is that okay? I’ll set an alarm?”  
“It’s fine” Harry said already cuddling up to Louis’s side, with his head on the other boys shoulders.  
“Huumm awkward!” he singsonged. “I didn’t say that I wanted a cuddle, or that you even could cuddle me weirdo” he laughed.  
“Shut the fuck up, I will cuddle you, you absolutely don’t have a say in it”  
“Whatever happened to my shy nerdy cousin” Louis sighed.  
“I was never shy” Harry scoffed.  
“So now you admit you’re a nerd?”  
“No”  
“But I think you just did”  
“Sleep Lewis!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, tell me what you think I could improve, or anything you're feeling really :)


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning they both woke up startled by the alarm settled for 4:30, Louis being fully wrapped around Harry’s body, who smiled gently, disentangling himself from the other boy’s arms and preparing to leave with a big yawn. When he looked over at his friend’s bruised face, the feeling was completely overwhelming, he looked so fucking perfect with his soft blue eyes, soft disheveled hair, soft looking skin and soft smile. Just soft, soft, soft, soft.

Louis is the one to break the silence. “Will you come by later to hang out? We’re grounded, but I think our moms would make an exception, they’re in love with the idea of us being friends.”

“I really have to study today, there’s an exam on Monday and I don’t like to leave too much for the weekend.”

“Predictable” Louis shakes his head with a fond laugh. "After you finish then, I’m gonna be super bored here, I won’t be going to school until my neck and voice heals a bit more.”

“Okay” Harry paused. “I kinda always hated your dad.”

“Me too” the other boy laughs.

“Bye Lou.”

“Bye Haz.”

 

Harry’s day went by so slowly, he couldn’t wait to visit his cousin again. His morning was filled with Niall, and other people who weren’t even his friends, asking for details of what happened the previous day, which was annoying, he didn’t like the attention at all. The real surprise was when Eleanor and her gay minions (Niall’s invention) approached him at lunch, all sitting at the table he was with Niall from nowhere. 

“Hi!” she started with a smile. “Thanks for taking care of Lou when we weren’t around.”

“No problem.” He answered shyly.

“Do you know how he is? I know you’re usually not close but it looks like he’s not even receiving our texts!” Zayn added.

An unusual feeling of jealousy overcomes Harry, why did that stupid boy had to look so perfect with his side swept straight dark bangs and overall exotic bad boy look? So fucking unfair.

“I’m his cousin, we are close.” He said coldly. “He’s grounded and his mom took his phone away, I mean, he’s not okay, but I think he’s handling everything well” He finished looking at Eleanor.

“Okay, I know what you mean” she replies while Zayn and Liam just look confused, Max and Niall smirking at the   
whole exchange. “Let us know if anything happens, tell him we miss him.”

“Do you know when he’ll be back to school?” Zayn dares to ask.

“No” Harry answers looking down at his food.

“Okay, bye Harry, sorry if I said anything wrong” Zayn says with his chilled, relaxed tone. Harry hates him.

“What the fuck was that?” Niall asks with a smile after the group is gone.

“I don’t like him, who’s to say he didn’t set Louis up? I don’t trust him for some reason”

“I don’t know mate, I don’t think so”

Harry was very aware of how childishly he acted and wondered not for the first time what the actual fuck was wrong with him.

 

When Harry finished studying that afternoon, he went straight to his mom.

“Mom, can I go spend some time with Louis? I know we’re grounded but I think he could use some support and company right now.”

“I agree baby” she smiled. “Louis asked Jay the same earlier today so I already knew”

“Okay, thanks.”

He went up to take a shower before going when he passed by the mirror in the hallway and saw his hair, it looked like a freaking birds nest. He went back to his mom.

“Hey mom, can we try straightening my hair?” 

She looked confused. “Right now?”

“Would it take too long?”

“Hum, I guess not my baby” she paused. “Why that now?” He shrugged. “Your hair is beautiful darling, but okay, we can try, go wash it.”

He did and she worked on his curls silently and pensively. When she finished he asked hopefully:  
“Do I look okay?”

He didn’t. “You’re always wonderful my baby.” She paused. “You know you can always talk to me, right? I mean, 16 is a confusing age, we all have these crazy thoughts and we have to make sure we make good, smart choices.” 

He felt a cold wave rush through his body. Why was his mom like that?

“Anyway, how’s Candy baby? Have you talked to her lately?” She tried to lighten the mood.

“She hates when you call her that. We broke up a month ago mom, we’re not exactly best friends.”

“Why was that again? I know you told me, but I’ve forgotten, I don’t know”

“Mom, I’m late for Louis, I’ll talk to you later” he said kissing her cheek.

“Kay, bye my baby”

 

When his aunt opened the she gave him a very weird look, what immediately made him feel self-conscious, but nothing compared to what happened when Louis saw him from the top of the stairs.

“OH MY GOD” he laughed hysterically making Harry want to bury himself alive.

“Behave Louis!!” Jay scolded, but Harry could see she was hiding a smile too.

“Harry, why the fuck did you do that to your hair? Let’s go fix this mess you crazy shit!” Louis said grabbing the affronted boy’s arm and leading him upstairs.

“Language.” his mom said going to laugh in the kitchen, Harry concluded bitterly.

When they got to the bathroom Louis stopped by the tub, looking over at the other boy and touching his hair with a fond smile.

“Do I really look this ridiculous?”

“I love your hair the way it is. Why did you do that?” 

“To embarrass myself, apparently. I mean, I was just trying something I guess.”

“Did you go to school like that?”

“No, I asked mom after studying”

“So you straightened your hair just to come here?”

Harry paused a moment. “Better than trying the new look at a party or school”

“Humm, can I wash it out?”

“I suppose” the younger boy sighed kneeling in front of the tub.

It felt so good to have Louis massaging his scalp while warm water ran through it, it ended too soon. After the sound of water stopped and the older boy dried his hair a bit with a towel, Harry shook his hair like a dog, putting it to the side in its usual style.

That made Louis smile. “There he is, let’s go to my room”

When they were once more in the older boy’s bed Harry said:  
“So…What did you do today?”

“Absolutely nothing! Mom doesn’t let me watch telly, no video games, no internet, it was so boring! But she tried to make me talk to a lawyer and say who was the other boy in the video, if I had a boyfriend, all that.”

“Why didn’t you want to say?”

“Because I just want to put it all behind me, I don’t want to talk about it with her or a lawyer, she understood in the end”

“I think you should go after who did that to you.”

“What good would it make? It’s done.”

“Okay” Harry sighed. “Your friends came to me today at lunch, wanting to know how you are.”

“Really?” Louis smiled. “They’re great.”

“I mean, I didn’t like your Zayn, but the rest is okay, I guess.”

“Why didn’t you like ‘my’ Zayn? He’s a great lad!” Louis smiled knowingly. “He’s his own Zayn by the way”

“Something about him” Harry shrugged.

Louis sit up suddenly. “We could sneak out to Eleanor’s tomorrow night after our parents go to sleep! You could arrange everything tomorrow morning at school! El’s parents are divorced, she lives with her mom, who’s almost never home” he started excitedly.

“Uh, no thanks, I don’t like breaking the rules!”

“Come on, I’m dying here and tomorrow is Friday. I had a shitty few days, I deserve it!”

“I’ll arrange it all for you, but I’m not going.” Harry said looking outside the window.

“Come on, I really want you to go! I could set you up with Eleanor, she’s single now” he said turning the other boy’s head and leaning a bit in his direction, making him look into his blue eyes. 

“I don’t want you to” Harry said a bit dazed.

“Why is that? She’s beautiful!”

Harry paused for a second. And he doesn’t know why in hell he said what he said. “I’m trying to get back together with Candice”

Louis looked a bit deflated. “Oh! Invite her then, but please come, I want you to meet my friends”

Harry couldn’t resist that look and Candice surely would say no.

“I’m inviting Niall too!”

Louis jumped on him in a tickling attack.

 

She said yes. She fucking actually said yes! Harry can’t believe his bad luck, and she touched his hands with a weird seductive look. He was fucked.

So the plan was that Max would drive Niall and Candice, and Zayn would go get Louis and Harry in the corner of their street at exactly midnight. Yay fun!

 

When they got into Zayn’s car, Louis went straight to the dark haired boy’s mouth, attacking in a rough, excited kiss, making Harry’s blood boil. 

“Hi mate, I missed freedom!!!”

“It’s been two days!” he laughed in reply. 

“Can we go? Someone might see us” 

The other two boys shared a smile and what seemed to be a silent conversation, Zayn starting the car.

 

Getting there Harry saw Louis, who was wearing a turtleneck to cover his neck’s bruises, give every one of his friends the same greeting, which he doesn’t know if should make him feel better or worse. Candice glued herself to his side and everybody was properly introduced.

“I might have done some stealing!” Eleanor announced taking a bottle of tequila from under her bed. Everyone but Harry and Candice cheered.

“Bitch! Me too!” Max screamed taking a bottle of vodka from his backpack. More cheers. “Let’s all sit in a circle on the floor.” 

“I’m doing this for you, but let’s not make it routine, there’s an exam on Monday” Candice whispered in his ear, making him sigh, but they seated anyway.

“Let’s play ‘never have I ever’! This way we all get to know each other and get drunk pretty quickly.” Louis proposes, getting the agreement of most.

“I start!” Zayn says. “Never have I ever kissed a boy.”

“Okay, so we’re going for making everyone drink!” Liam, who’s seated beside Zayn, says.

“Well, I didn’t!” Harry and Niall reply at the same time.

“I can fix that for you boys!” Max volunteers. Niall then, who’s seated beside him, leans in and kisses him.

“I’ll say I never kissed a girl too El, just saying! You have to behave though Candice, you’re on a date!” the irish adds making everyone laugh.

“I like that boy already!” Louis says high-fiving him.

Liam, who’s next, says: “Never have I ever kissed a girl, I had to say this!” Everyone drinks but Niall and Candice, the boy looking at Eleanor with puppy eyes, with smiles sweetly and leans in to kiss him.

It’s Max’s turn now. “Never have I ever had sex” everyone drinks but Harry, Niall and Candice. “I can fix that for you too blondie.”

Niall only shakes his head laughing. “Nah, I think I’d only have sex with a girl, but I’ll tell you if something changes. Okay, my turn now! Never have I ever received oral sex” 

Only Candice doesn’t drink and she gives Harry a very displeased look. It wasn’t Harry’s fault that after she finished blowing him it was over 8pm and he was already late, there was never another opportunity for reciprocation. He looks at Louis from the corner of his eye and the boy looks smug, Harry hopes he’s not thinking what he thinks he’s thinking. Because he’s wrong. Completely. The blue eyed boy crawls to Eleanor and whispers something in her ear, making her say: “Okay, now me! Never have I ever given oral sex!” 

Everyone but Harry drinks and that makes Louis and Eleanor laugh loudly and high-five.

“A gentleman reciprocates Harry!” Louis says with a drunk smile making the boy blush and look at Candice who only sips at her glass sassily.

“It’s not because I didn’t want to! It’s a long story” the younger boy replies affronted.

“Well, I guess it’s me now” Candice sighs. “I don’t know what to say, I never played this before. Uhhh, never have I ever used drugs!” Eleanor, Harry, Niall and Candice don’t drink. “Now you Harry!” 

“Yeah, never have I ever had sex with someone of the opposite sex!” he said just to see if Louis would drink, no point in denying it. And he drank, along with Zayn and Eleanor.

“Finally my turn!” Louis says. “Never have I ever been sexually attracted to someone of the same sex!” he says it looking at everyone, but raising his eyebrows slightly when looking at Harry, who is positively drunk, so he drinks. Along with everyone but Niall.

“Well, guess I’m really alone in this one!” the irish says. “Didn’t expect it from you Candice!”

“Well, I’ve had dreams with Mrs Fernandez!” Okay, so Candice is drunk too.

“The chemistry teacher” Liam asks.

“What? She’s hot for a forty years old woman!” So drunk. Everybody laughs.

“Okay, let’s stop this game before someone throws up in my carpet!” El says and everyone agrees.

After that, the crowd disperses in small groups, Harry getting alone with Candice in a small sofa.

“So why did you invite me here today? Do you miss me Harry?” she asks softly.

“Yeah” He lies through his teeth looking at her eyes. What is wrong with him?

“You said you just weren’t happy with me when you broke everything, what changed?”

“Everything is so confusing right now” he said trying to be more sincere, but knew the whole situation was fucked up.

“But do you want to get back for real?” he looks around and sees Louis with his head in Zayn’s lap, having his hair petted. 

“I do” and like that she’s kissing him.  
Candice is a petite brunette, with big breast, long dark hair and dark eyes behind glasses. Overall very attractive. Harry thinks they make a fit couple, both always in top five highest grades and kind of boring.

It’s nearly morning when they go back home, Harry sleeping in the back seat the whole ride, dead tired. When they’re walking back after Zayn leaves them in the corner, Louis asks:

“So you and Candice are back?” 

 

“Yeah” he answers blushing a little.

“Do you love her H?”

“I don’t know”

“Don’t lead her on, I’d quite like to think that you’re different.” Louis says honestly.

“I’m not, I think we’re a good couple and that we deserved another chance.”

“Okay, fair enough.” They got to the front of the older boy’s house and it’s time to say goodbye. 

“Wait Lou, different from who?”

“From everyone else, I guess” the boy says sadly before going in.


End file.
